From Alchemy to Love
by AmyAbsoluteAnimeAAA
Summary: Im just a simple girl, nothing special. The only thing that's special is that I can transport to different worlds. Well only one but its not that special. EdxOC Im Moving, sorry guys
1. Black Gloves

Amy: Hello Everyone! It's me Amy!

Ed: We know that.

Amy: Shut up Ed. I just wanted to thank people for reading my story. I'm also Advertising xD

Ed: What?

Amy: If you guys like FMA or Ouran Host Club check out my other 2 stories in progress! And if I don't upload chapters very quickly its cause I have 3 stories in progress so … Hooray!

Ed: *Sweat drops*

Disclaimer: Amy does not own FMA in any way possible cause if she did she would include herself into the series.

Amy: Nooooooooo! Disclaimer! Don't say that! It makes me sad!

Al: Enjoy the story!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For about … 2 years now, I (Tourmaline M.) have been able to switch from my world to the "Other World". Well it goes like this, ever since I was a baby … well not me, its been in my family for a few generations now, but my family (Moms side) has had the power to switch worlds and are able to do things we normally can't do in our world like Alchemy and we can have Automail. And when you turn 12 your able to take on the power and can transport on your own without any help from your parents. For me that was 2 years ago. But ever since that time I had been eager to see everyone that was there on my own. Well I have seen almost everyone since birth so they're like family but I've always wanted to go on my own Ya know but off that topic. I've seen everyone but just not two people, their names are … Edward and Alphonse Elric.

To change worlds you have to focus on where in the other world you want to go, open a door, close your eyes, and step through but never mind about that. I decided to go to the Eastern City and see everyone so I then grabbed my newest book to show them, my small bag and put my pet kitten Ed in I there and headed to Central. I then got into the city and sat on a bench and waited because Colonel Mustang sad he'd come get me today. Then 5 minuets had passed and I was laying on the bench with my left arm dangling with my left hand lightly brushing the ground, my left leg was also dangling but my foot was on the ground, then my right foot was on the bench and crunched up so my knee was facing the sky, and my right arm was resting on my stomach (Sorry of you cant picture it I tried the best to describe it.). But then I noticed out of the corner of my eye it was … Ed and Al! OMG! After like I dono like 11 years! So I think I saw them when I was like 3. BUT IT'S THEM!!! But I can control myself so I wasn't acting like a Spaz.

Ed: Hey, you shouldn't take up the whole bench like that.

Tourmaline: *I'm not completely facing him I'm just looking at him out of the corner of my eye as he stands to the left of me. * I'm sorry, did you want to sit?

Ed: Yes. *He sounds like he's ticked off. *

Tourmaline: Fine, *I stood up. * Here, I need to get going anyway.

I started to walk away but little did I know, Ed (My Kitten) slipped out of my bag and he wondered off. Since I didn't know I just kept walking. Everyone was in a meeting but I really needed to talk to them so I poked my head in and everyone noticed me except for Mustang because his back was facing me. I walked behind Mustang but he still didn't notice me. I then ad a very good idea in mind so I put my finger in front of my mouth so everyone would stay quiet. They Did, I then waited for Mustang to stop talking or something.

Mustang: Are any of you paying attention to me?

Tourmaline: NO COLONEL ROY MUSTANG FLAME ALCHEMIST SIR!

I shouted that right in his ear, you could have sworn you saw him jump a mile. Well he actually jumped into Armstrong's arms but it was hilarious. I fell on the ground laughing my Ass off. And then everyone started to laugh along with me.

Tourmaline: Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Mustang: Stop laughing at me!

Tourmaline: But I can't help it! It was so funny.

Mustang got out or Armstrong's arms and walked over to me.

Mustang: Ok Maline, what do you have for us today?

Tourmaline: Another book.

Mustang: Am I in it?

Tourmaline: Yes, there's a lot of you.

Mustang: Then lets see this book.

I reached into my bag and saw the book but no kitten.

Tourmaline: Oh no.

Riza walked over.

Riza: What is it?

Tourmaline: I also had something else to show you guys but its gone.

Armstrong: *Still across the room* What was it?

Tourmaline: My pet kitten.

Mustang: Oh great. It could be anywhere and I'm not going on a wild goose chase to find one little cat.

There was a knock at the door.

Mustang: Come in.

At that moment Ed and Al opened the door. I saw that Al looked a little worried. (How can he? He's a suit of armor!)

Mustang: What is it Full Metal?

Ed: I dono, I got bored.

Alphonse's stomach then made a noise specifically from a cat.

Ed: Al can I see you in the hall for a second.

In the hall with Ed and Al, Al took a kitten out of his stomach plate.

Ed: Al, what did I tell you about bringing cats along with you?

Al: But he has a nametag so he must belong to someone.

Ed: What does it say?

Al just giggled.

Ed: What! ?

Al: The nametag says Edward.

Ed: Are you serious?

Al: Yea look.

Ed: Whoa it does say Edward.

Mustang then stuck his head out the door.

Mustang: What's taking so long?

Ed: Al found a cat and his names Edward like me.

Mustang: I can imagine that.

Ed: How?

Mustang ignored Ed's question and stuck his head back into the room to look at me.

Mustang: Hey Maline, what's your cat's name?

Tourmaline: Why do you wanna know?

Mustang: Cause I think we found it, just tell me what you named it.

Tourmaline: Edward, now did you find him?

Mustang: Yea.

Tourmaline: YAY! Who found him?

Mustang: Al.

Tourmaline: Can I have my kitten now?

Mustang: Come get it.

Tourmaline: Oh great you must make me move.

Mustang: Just get your lazy but over here.

I walked over to Mustang and moved him over then stuck my head out the door.

Ed: Hey you're that girl from earlier.

Tourmaline: Yea. And?

Al: This is your cat?

Tourmaline: Yep. Thanks so much for finding him.

Al: Your welcome.

He hands me the cat.

Ed: She seems a little suspicious to me.

Al: Why brother.

Ed: Maybe it's her clothes.

Tourmaline: Excuse me?

Ed: Nothing.

Al: Excuse my brother.

Tourmaline: Oh it's no problem.

Al: Oh. I'm Alphonse and this is my brother Edward.

Al was trying to hold in giggles when he sad "my brother Edward".

Ed: What's so funny Al?

Al: Nothing brother.

Tourmaline: Well, I gotta go.

Ed: Where?

Tourmaline: In the room behind me.

Ed: Obviously.

I turned around walked in and sat down on the front edge of Mustangs desk in front of him so he couldn't see.

Mustang: What are you doing?

Tourmaline: Sitting.

Mustang: On my desk?

Tourmaline: Yep.

Mustang: No.

Tourmaline: No what?

Mustang: No sitting on my desk.

Tourmaline: Who says I'm sitting on your desk?

Mustang: Me.

Tourmaline: Oh I can sit on your desk? Thank you.

Mustang: That not what I meant.

Tourmaline: Meant what?

Mustang: Agh! Shut Up!

Tourmaline: Ok.

Mustang: Now could you get of my desk?

Tourmaline: What's the magic word?

Mustang: Please?

Tourmaline: Nope.

Mustang: Ill buy you those new Alchemy Gloves you wanted.

Tourmaline: Sold.

I hopped of his desk and sat in the chair next to it.

Ed: Hey Mustang.

Mustang: What is it Full Metal?

Ed: Your gonna buy her some overpriced gloves just to get her off your desk.

Mustang: Nope.

Tourmaline: WHAT! ?

Mustang: I already got them for her.

Tourmaline: Really! ?

Mustang: Yup.

He handed me a box that was on his desk.

Mustang: An early birthday present.

Tourmaline: But my birthday is in 4 months.

Mustang: They were selling fast so I got them quickly.

I opened the box. In it were some plain black gloves. They didn't look very special, just ordinary black gloves.

Ed: They look like some ordinary black gloves to me.

Tourmaline: Well their not.

Ed: Prove it.

Tourmaline: What, you want me to set the building on fire?

Ed: Yea.

I rolled my eyes.

Ed: Did you just roll your eyes at me?

Tourmaline: What if I did?

Ed: You did didn't you! You Midget!

Mustang: You shouldn't have done that Full Metal. She's even worse than you.

Ed: Huh?

In a flash I was in front of his face holding the collar of his shirt and started talking in a very pissed, angry, and a voice that sounded like your so ticked off at them that you wanna slit their throat.

Tourmaline: Don't you ever, ever, EVER call me a midget, you hear that!?

Ed: Y-Yes.

Tourmaline: Good.

I then let go of his collar and I looked all happy like I usually am again.

Ed: *Sweat drops*

Mustang: Well … now that that's over, Full Metal I got a mission for you.

Ed: What is it!?

Mustang: To do what you usually do.

Ed: Great. *He said sarcastically*

Mustang: But.

Ed: BUT!? *He said full of excitement*

Mustang: Your gonna take Maline here with you.

Ed: WHAT!? My job isn't babysitting!

Mustang: I promise you Ed, shell be a lot of help.

Ed: How is SHE gonna help!?

Mustang: She's just as powerful as you.

Ed: Yea Right.

Mustang: She is!

Ed: Is not!

Mustang: Is to!

Ed: Is not!

I turned to walk out of the room looking depressed. Then as I was about to open the door Al looked at me.

Al: Maline? Where are you going?

Ed and Mustang stopped fighting and looked at me.

Tourmaline: Its fine Ed. If you don't want me tagging along then ill just take my leave. *I said in a tearful voice*

I then opened the door, walked out, and closed the door behind me.

Mustang: Great going Ed!

Ed: Shut up!

I walked outside and started walking toward a bench that was under a tree and sat down looking at the ground.

Tourmaline: Great. I meet Ed and Al and Ed's a bigger Jerk then I thought he'd be.

I heard boots clacking over to me but I didn't look up.

Ed: Hey!

Tourmaline: *I looked up at him* What do YOU want? I thought you didn't want me following you around.

Ed: Just listen to me for a sec ok? I didn't mean it like that.

Tourmaline: Then how did you mean it?

Ed: I …

Tourmaline: Yea I thought so.

Ed: Well I'm being serious now, Al and I could really use your help.

Tourmaline: With what?

Ed: We need help finding a rare stone and we need all the help we can get.

Tourmaline: I understand, I'm looking for a Stone too.

Ed: Really? Maybe were looking for the same thing.

Tourmaline: Maybe.

All of a sudden we heard Al running over to us and Al had my bag with him.

Ed: Hey Al.

Al: Did you patch everything up?

Tourmaline: Yup, I'm coming with you guys.

Al: That's great!

Tourmaline: Now that all of this is over with we should probably formally introduce ourselves.

Ed: Oh yea, I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse. And I'm-

I cut him off.

Tourmaline: Yea I know you're the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm Tourmaline, The Glowing Alchemist.


	2. Sorry Readers

Hey guys ….

I know I havnt been on an a LONG time to update this story but …. I'm moving to another account … I think its Yma-Amy ur sumthin like that … I dono … and besides, I have to re write them cause their not in the right format xD but I hope youll continue to read them xD

~.:'.:':.~


End file.
